Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a technical field of electronic game, and more particularly, to a game system capable of providing vibration experience in the game.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, various electronic games (for example, a console game, a network game or the like) adopting a PC (personal computer) as a carrier and an operation device are progressively penetrating into people's daily life. As compared with various dedicated game hosts, for example, Microsoft corporation's Xbox series and Sony corporation's PlayStation series, a PC game is more widely accepted by players and publics. The PC game is mainly run depending on devices such as a PC, a display, a mouse, a keyboard and the like. By means of various devices described above, a player may receive game image information displayed on the display, and input an operation command. However, a game system formed from various devices described above cannot present tactile experience for the player, and it is thus difficult to enable the player to be personally on the scene.